1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printer, and in particular to a printer with a cap only covering the nozzle of the print head when the print head is positioned.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional print head moves in a service station for maintenance. A wiper scrapes the residual ink from the nozzle and a cap moves to cover the nozzle. In such a structure, when the cap is moved to cover the nozzle, the print head is not yet positioned. Thus, the print head interferes with the cap, resulting in a poor seal between the cap and the nozzle, and potentially damaging the cap.